<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rest your hands on my shoulders by lametrafficearring</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302379">rest your hands on my shoulders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lametrafficearring/pseuds/lametrafficearring'>lametrafficearring</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, LGBT, Lumity, Luz Noceda Angst, The Owl House - Freeform, don't let gus be a fashion designer, eda is a mom, grom, luz angst, luz noceda centric, luz noceda is awesome, my take on the grom episode, the grom tiara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lametrafficearring/pseuds/lametrafficearring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's grom night, and Luz ends up going with Amity- but just as friends, of course. With the reveal of a strange Hexside tradition, Amity takes it into her own hands to help Luz out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rest your hands on my shoulders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!! Hopping on the Grom bandwagon! Take some more Lumity content because oh wow I love them so much</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz was definitely preoccupied. In her first week at Hexside, she had already managed to change tracks multiple times, challenge Boscha to a Grudgeby game (a huge mistake on Luz’s part which her arms ultimately paid for), and learn about the school’s apparent version of prom- which surprisingly, was referred to as grom.</p><p>“Luz!” Willow called as the class was dismissed. The latina looked up from her desk, watching as the forest green haired girl ran to meet her in the hall. “Gus wanted to talk to you about your prom, he said that he wanted to merge traditions? I’m not really sure,” </p><p>“Can it wait? I’d love to but…” Luz trailed off, her warm eyes drifting back towards a specific person- a pale skinned girl with regal posture, her eyes a shining amber and hair a fresh breath of mint. “Amity.. I mean- Azura Book Club!”</p><p>Willow watched the tanned girl awkwardly chuckle to herself, shaking her head softly. “Luz, you don’t have to make up excuses. You’re looking at Amity like she’s one of your books,”</p><p>“I am not!” Luz huffed. “And even if I was- it’s not like she would ever look at me the same way,” she groaned, leaning against a stone pillar, arching over the center of the tall building. Willow hummed, reaching for her sunkissed hand.</p><p>“Look, grom is tonight. Amity and I may have had our falling out, but you two have something. She’s happy around you, and that’s really special, Luz. How many times have you seen her grin and giggle around her posse?” Willow frowned, offering a supportive squeeze.</p><p>“I don’t even know how gromposals <i>work</i> here, though. What if I accidentally offend her? This isn’t some high school fanfiction where Azura proclaims her love for Hecate- I really don’t know what to do!” Luz pulled her palms away from Willow’s, pressing them against her face and releasing an exasperated groan.</p><p>“Then do it your way,” Willow suggested. “You love romance! I’m willing to bet you can think of something romantic, right?”</p><p>“I have an idea- can you tell Amity that Azura Book Club is going to be in the dungeon today?” Luz’s eyes pleaded with emeralds. Willow nodded hesitantly, stepping off to seek out said witch. The latina immediately made a dash for the staircases, pulling out her notepad and clicking down on her pen.</p><p>Upon arrival, she smirked with satisfaction at the dim lighting. Luz set to work on scrawling out glyphs- a circle, a few lines, and a light tap with the end of the pen. The paper wrinkled, before twisting and contorting into a sphere. It produced a brilliant light, gently floating in the midst of the room.</p><p>Luz continued to scribble down the familiar glyph, allowing them to gently surround the room.<br/>“Willow told me that our little meeting was going to be here today- is everything okay?” Amity’s calm voice called from the staircase. Luz’s head snapped to attention- her limbs widely flailing until the hovering orbs of light were spaced out throughout the stone room. Her footsteps grew louder, her Abomination Track uniform coming into view shortly after. “Luz, what is this?”</p><p>“Well, so-” Luz swallowed down the lump in her throat, opting to play with the edges of her hoodie to calm herself down. “As you probably know, grom is tonight! And, well-”</p><p>“Oh right. I was meaning to ask if you wanted to go with me?” Amity queried, face offering a warm smile. “As friends, of course,”</p><p>Luz wasn’t certain why she felt a cold stone in her stomach drop- this was what she wanted, right? To go to grom with Amity and have a good time. So why was she feeling more upset than satisfied? </p><p>“Y-yeah!” Luz quipped sharply. Amity’s smile grew bigger, the girl reaching for her tanned fingers. </p><p>“Perfect, we can skip the club today and get ready?” Amity suggested. Luz quickly nodded in agreement, watching her exit the room. Her heart was practically throbbing- she was going to grom with Amity. Just as friends, but still with her.</p><p>“Oh my god I like Amity,” Luz whispered to herself. She shook her head, scurrying up the staircase to find Willow and Gus waiting near the school’s main entrance. They turned up to look at her, eagerly waving in Luz’s direction.</p><p>“So, what did you end up doing?” Willow smiled kindly, hands pressed together in front of her.</p><p>“Tell me <i>everything</i>,” Gus breathed, eyes wide in excitement and lust for knowledge. Luz fought back the growing blush on her tanned cheeks, instead drawing in a deep breath.</p><p>“She asked me before I could ask her. But we’re going. As friends, I mean. But I think I like her?” The words slipped from her mouth rapidly, before Luz could even completely process what she was saying. “Oh my god, I don’t have anything to wear- and I don’t trust Eda’s fashion senses. I can’t wear this to a <i>dance</i>,”</p><p>“Relax! I think I’ve read enough about Human fashion to get you something nice to wear,” Gus reassured, patting the taller girl lightly on the back. “Let’s go back to your place and I’ll conjure something right up for you!”</p><p>“This dress won’t be disappearing at midnight, right?” Luz raised an eyebrow as the trio exited the grand school, treading quickly down the stone pathway that led away from the building. “I don’t want some Cinderella story,”<br/>“I don’t know what that is,” Gus blinked, tilting his head in confusion. Luz waved the unspoken question away, pulling her hood over her head, allowing herself to sink into the comfort of the soft fabric. “But no, it won’t disappear. I haven’t officially joined the Illusion Coven so I can still create objects if I have materials!”</p><p>“Yep!” Willow hummed. “And as you know, Gus is really good with magic, so you shouldn’t have too much to worry about!”</p><p>“Alright, then! I wonder what Amity’s going to wear,” Luz responded, muttering the second part beneath her breath. The three friends cut through the woods, emerging at the proudly standing Owl House. </p><p>“Hi, Luz!” Hooty’s ear-splitting voice exclaimed, the magical being swirling towards her to greet her. “Oh! You two! Don’t possess me again!”</p><p>“We won’t, Hooty,” Luz groaned, pushing past him and pressing the door open. Willow and Gus quickly slipped into the house, shutting the passage behind them. Luz gestured for them to follow her up the stairs, and they entered her room.</p><p>“Okay. I’m going to need some fabric- so if you can find some old clothes or something?” Gus questioned. The latina nodded in affirmation, exiting the bedroom and slipping towards Eda’s storage closet.</p><p>Inside she found a few relatively strange outfits- some of which she’d be mortified to see Eda wearing. The tanned girl selected a black robe, a boxy white dress, and a pink jumpsuit. </p><p>“Will these work?” Luz asked, gesturing to the array of clothes in her arms. Willow stepped aside, allowing her to dump the pile onto the ground. Gus picked up each article of clothing, carefully examining each one before looking up.</p><p>“Yep! These’ll work perfectly, just give me a second to plan out the dress!” He smiled, pulling out a magazine from his school bag.</p><p>“Are you guys summoning a clothes demon in here?” Eda’s voice piqued from the doorway. Luz’s head swiveled in her direction, watching as her mentor entered the room followed by King. “Because if you are, let me know so I can leave,”</p><p>“She dated him once,” King offered excitedly, stopping when Eda nudged him with her foot. Luz snorted at the interaction, just as Gus put away the fashion magazine and began drawing a spell circle around the pile of clothes.</p><p>“No, we’re helping Luz get an outfit for grom tonight!” Willow smiled, turning her attention to gus, who was now pulling a glowing blue bulge from the circle.<br/>“Ah, grom. I remember when I turned the banners into snakes,” Eda mimicked wiping a tear from her pale cheek. “Make your teacher proud and cause some chaos, Luz. But also why are you going to some old dance?”</p><p>“Well I kind of… am going with someone?” Luz weakly offered. Eda raised an eyebrow before bursting out into a fit of laughter.</p><p>“You? Are going to <i>grom</i> with someone?” she pushed out between wheezes. “Who are you going with? Your book?”</p><p>“She’s going with Amity!” Gus cut in, squeezing into the conversation and holding up his dress for Luz. “Do you like it? I tried using Human designs in it!”</p><p>“Gus, I don’t think that was meant to be put together-” Willow whispered softly, eyeing the dress carefully. The top part of the dress resembled a tuxedo, lined with a soft white fabric. The shirt flayed out into a bright pink and puffy tutu.</p><p>“I love it!” Luz gasped, picking up the article of clothing from the shorter boy. “I’m going to go try it on!” she squealed, dashing out of the bedroom.</p><p>“Okay, hold on, can we just talk about how Luz is going with somebody?” Eda spoke, looking between the remaining kids in the room. “Who’s going to tell her about the tradition?”</p><p>“Well, she’s Luz- I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Gus awkwardly chuckled. “Right, Willow?”</p><p>“I’m back!” Luz exclaimed in a sing-song voice, twirling into the room and striking a pose. “What do you think?”</p><p>“I think that you look like Eda’s back room,” King bluntly stated, eyeing the human carefully. “But if you like it, I like it,”</p><p>Luz paused for a second, looking into the mirror before shrugging and walking towards her bag. She pulled out a container of hair gel, working it through her short hair until it was smoothly gelled back into a neat look.</p><p>“I’m going to head home and get ready, I’ll see you guys later! Luz, you look amazing!” Willow smiled, stepping back on her heel. “Gus, you coming?”</p><p>“What? Oh! Yeah! See you later, Luz!” he responded, following the plant witch out of the room. Luz turned to Eda, a bright smile still plastered onto her face. </p><p>“Hey, kid. I hope you have fun tonight- don’t start any fires until you have an easy escape route. Learned that the hard way,” Eda smiled, resting a bony hand on the latina’s shoulders. “Look… I’m proud of you, kiddo. You’ve come a long way since you followed an owl through the woods and into a creepy house, and then through a mysterious door. Sometimes I question your decision making abilities, but in the long run I know you’re doing what you think is best. Knock them dead, Luz,”</p><p>“Thank… you?” Luz responded, peering behind her to catch a glimpse of the outdoors. The bright sun hung low in the sky, slowly sinking lower in the distance. “Also, can I take Owlbert tonight?”</p><p>“Oh kid, I definitely question your decision making capabilities,” Eda mumbled. “Uh, sure. Just don’t crash or I’ll kill you,”</p><p>“Got it!” Luz grinned widely, pressing herself against her mentor in a big hug. “Thanks, Eda. For everything, I wouldn’t have made it this far without you,”</p><p>“You know it, kid,” Eda smiled in return, reciprocating the embrace. Luz felt a warmth around her ankle, and a small glance downwards showed King cuddled up against her leg, arms wrapped tightly around the appendage.</p><p>It was calming, like family. It was moments like this that Luz treasured-  but also caused her to feel a small pang of homesickness. How was her mom doing? Was everything going smoothly at work? Did she miss Luz? </p><p>“Alright. Let’s get you some shoes and we’ll get you on your merry way,” Eda sighed, pulling away from the hug. “Did you bring any or should I find some for you? I’m sure Owlbert has dragged in some quantity of shoes…” </p><p>Luz nodded, picking up her leggings and sliding them onto her legs. Eda exited the room, and the young latina followed her into the shed. There were shelves upon shelves of objects- random trinkets from back home. Luz nearly cried out at the sight of a furby.</p><p>Eda rummaged through a few boxes, pulling out a pair of combat boots with a confident grin. She handed them off to Luz, who quickly pulled them over her feet. </p><p>“Okay, kid, don’t do anything I would do, don’t crash Owlbert, and don’t kill anyone when I’m not there to get rid of the body. Got it?” Eda spoke loudly, picking up Owlbert from his place on the wall and turning to Luz. “Have a good grom night, kiddo,”</p><p>“Eda?” Luz whispered, accepting the prized staff. Her mentor hummed in acknowledgement, crossing her arms as she looked back at the young girl. “Would you want to be my honorary mom?”</p><p>Eda’s complexion shifted between a shocked blinking, to a warm grin. She ruffled Luz’s hair playfully. “Of course, kid,”</p><p>And with that, Luz stepped over Owlbert’s back and waved goodbye, kicking off into the sky. </p><p>The wind whipped around her, and Luz never felt more alive. The final rays of sunlight twinkled against the isles’ vast waters, casting rays of light onto the stark white bones of the giant.</p><p>It was beautiful.</p><p>She pressed downwards, gently gliding towards the stone courtyard of Hexside School of Magic and Demonics. Luz’s feet touched the ground, and the latina proudly walked into the front entrance, staring in bewilderment at the array of decorations lining the banisters. Students filed down one of the hallways, heading towards the large gymnasium. Luz followed suit, handing Owlbert to the professor managing coats and bags. </p><p>The gym was decked out in decorations, banners cheering on the Banshees and labeling the grom were strung all about the walls, streamers and chains dangling beside them. Luz caught sight of Amity near the snack table.</p><p>The girl was wearing a simple dress, the top a deep purple, and the bottom a soft magenta. The sleeves reached mid-bicep, and were a pale purple.</p><p>Adorned on Amity’s chest was a pink necklace, catching the shining lights and reflecting them just as the sunset had done.</p><p>“Luz!” she waved, approaching the tanned girl. Luz grinned sheepishly, reaching for Amity’s pale fingers. “You look awesome,”</p><p>“Thanks… you too,” Luz breathed. She couldn’t help the smile growing on her face- mint green hair was pulled into a small ponytail, the rest brushing against Amity’s pointed ears. “You’re beautiful,”</p><p>“You too,” Amity’s smile grew as well. </p><p>“Good evening, Hexside!” Principal Bump called from the podium. “To start off our evening, it’s time for the Grom Tiara to be given out!”</p><p>“Isn’t this usually at the end of the night?” Luz whispered. Amity shook her head, amber eyes focused on the announcement going on in the center of the room. </p><p>“As you know, the tiara is given to the student who has continuously shown bravery, and is a final test before they may go onto the Hexside Royal Wall,” Principal Bump continued. He materialized an envelope, peeling it open. “For her remarkable power in a moonlight conjuring, and constant ability to evade anything in her way, this year’s chosen is… Luz Noceda,”</p><p>“What?” Luz squeaked, looking to Amity pleadingly. The expression on the pale girl’s face said it all- <i>I’m so sorry</i>. Luz swallowed down that familiar lump, approaching the center of the room. “Uhm… hi?”</p><p>Principal Bump lifted a pink tiara from the podium, resting it gently onto Luz’s head. The latina didn’t notice anything strange or unusual- in fact everything seemed normal. She was all too focused in her thoughts, too curious to truly focus on the remainder of the speech. Once the spotlight had sizzled out, she walked back to where Amity had been.</p><p>“Amity?” she asked, looking around for the girl. She was near where she had been before, and waved Luz over. “Amity, what was that?”</p><p>“Every year Hexside tests it’s bravest student, and this year it was you,” Amity shrugged, picking up Luz’s hand. “Do you want to dance?”</p><p>“Wait- what do you mean ‘test’? What’s going to happen?” Luz piqued, following Amity towards a group of others who were also dancing. The music began to slow, sizzling to a stop. The lights dimmed, and with a sudden crash, they shattered simultaneously. Luz reached to squeeze Amity’s hand, unable to find it.</p><p>“Luz, you look horrible,” a familiar voice chided. She turned on her heel to see Willow, eyes glowing a brilliant green as she stepped closer. Luz felt plants grab at her shins, creeping up her thighs. </p><p>“Willow? What do you mean?” Luz whispered, attempting to step back but finding herself frozen in place.</p><p>She felt two arms wrap around her torso, a chin resting over her shoulder. “Luz, nobody would love you,”</p><p>
  <i>Amity?</i>
</p><p>The plants felt like they were choking her, she couldn’t breathe, couldn’t <i>move</i>. The walls were closing in, she watched Willow and Amity circle her like predators preparing to pounce on their prey- Luz’s heart was beating so fast, her spine stiffening and tears threatening to spill-</p><p>There was a clatter and the darkness disappeared. Luz gasped, relishing in the precious air she was able to drag in. She saw Amity, this time eyebrows creased with worry. Her pale arms were resting on Luz’s shoulders, helping her stand up.</p><p>“I hate that thing,” she weakly laughed. Luz took a look at their surroundings- the door to the gymnasium was open, the Hexside students partying hard inside. The hallway lights were on a lower setting, floors clean and mopped.</p><p>“The… tiara did that?” Luz whispered, looking down at the pink crystalline object on the ground. She fell to her knees, allowing Amity to continue the embrace.</p><p>“Are you… alright?” she whispered softly, stroking her finger gently through her brown tufts. Luz hummed, sinking into the feeling of comfort.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah- I’m good. Thanks, Amity,” Luz nodded, leaning into the witch’s chest. Amity continued to play with Luz’s hair, a small grin sliding onto her face.</p><p>“And Luz? I do like you. Like that- <i>Bellos</i> this is harder than I expected-” the mint haired girl sucked in a deep breath, looking into Luz’s eyes softly. “But, people will love you. I know because I do- if that makes sense,”</p><p>“I… I like you too,” Luz chuckled, raising an eyebrow teasingly. “Would you say that Good Witch Azura brought more than peace? Perhaps some <i>love</i>?”</p><p>“Oh come on, Luz. Boscha hasn’t even spiked the punch yet,” Amity rolled her eyes. “Well, what do you say to a dance?”</p><p>“Yes,”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>